Losing Track Again
by Gabbie760
Summary: I wrote this sequel from another story I read. Its good. Please R&R!


Losing Track Again Zero's thought  
  
I can't believe that they would jepridize us, what if they hurt each other emotionaly. It wouldn't be the same between the entire group, having Bugler asking so many queations, about love is the worst part of it. Every single second of the day he's constent;y asking about it, but Ralph always tell him you don't know love until you expierence it.  
  
I wouldn't know about it, since I have never been in love with a girl. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw them kissing in her room. "Could you take that outside your gonna give Bugler a bad idea." They turned towards me, and gave me a nasty look. "Grow up Zero, besides Buglers at school."  
  
I rolled his eyes, and went for my run. I grabbed his keys, and left, Bullet, and Ralph were still kissing. I felt like throwing up. I was half way threw my run, when I came across a few girls coming out of the store. One of them caught my eye. "Hey, Gabbie you should really buy that dress we saw, it looked great on you."  
  
"I didn't really like it, it reminded me of Pete." The other girl stopped right before they walked into the street. "I can't believe your still dissing him." "Hey just because your going out with him, doesn't mean that i hate him....As much as i did when he was messing around with that trap Nikki Winters." She began to walk out into the street, when a car was coming. I knew that she didn't see it, it was about to hit her when i pushed her out of the way.  
  
I got up off of her, from sheilding her fromany flying dabree when it crashed. "Are you okay, miss?" "Yeah thanks for saving me, from being hit by that car." He helped her up off the ground. "I was no problem, I'd do it again if I had to." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I know what your thinking, its fony semintality, but I like her.  
  
I was walking away when she called for me. "Hey mistory boy want to have coffee?" I turned around, and walked back to her. "Sure." A couple hours later I arrived back home, I knew everyone is going to ask where I was, so I got into the shower as fast as I could. When I got out Bugler just got home from school. "How was school?" He put his bag down by the couch.  
  
"It was okay, but it could be better, everyone was asking me why I'm so smart." I looked at him, giving him the look I hope you didn't tell anyone look. "Don't worry no one knows." I sighed and went into my room. "Hey Bullet can you call for a pizza?" I sat down on my bed untieing his shoelaces. "Can't the girls are making dinnar for everyone." "Sounds good."  
  
I sat there at the table eating a little, acting that I was paying attention to their conversations. I can't believe that I can't stop thinking about her. "Hello Zero are you there?" I came back to realization. "What were we talking about again?" "Are you fealing okay?" He took a bite of his food. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Anyways we were saying that we might go see Max." I put down my fork. "When?" "Two weeks." "Okay."  
  
For the last six morning's I would leave to go see Gabbie. Everyone was still asleep, when I left one morning, we were suppose to meet at her fathers gym. I was about out of my house, when I was stopped by Fixit. "Zero where are you going?" "On a run, I'll be back in a couple hours." "You have been running every morning, for the last week. Whats going on?"  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I quickly walked out of the door, and took the back way to her house. It may have taken me ten more minutes, but I wanted to make sure that no one could find out where I was. Back at the house Fixit was worried, about me. "Hey whats wrong?" She got up from her seat and walked into her room. For once, occourding to her Ralph wasn't kissing Bullet. What a surprise.  
  
"I'm worried about Zero he's been acting strange, I don't know whats wrong with him." Ralph sat down next to her, and looked her straight in the eye. "I have no idea." They were quiet for a moment. "Come on its our turn to take Bugler to school." They left, back at Gabbie's house I just arrived there when I saw moving trucks. I walked walked up the drive way looking at them pack away her stuff, like they were moving.  
  
Then I saw Gabbie coming up. "Whats going on here?" She was sad I could tell. "My father wants to move to Seattle, and didn't bother to tell me until, I realized that mover guys invaded my room." A tear came down her cheek, and I wiped it away. She smiled, and then I kissed her. "Gabbie, time to go." Her father yelled for her.  
  
She hugged me, and had to leave, but I wouldn't let her go. "Zero, I have to go." She saw a tear from me, and wipped it away. "Bye." She gave me a kiss, and then left. I walked away quietly, when I arrived back to my apartment I sat down on the couch. I rested my head on my hands. Everyone was gone, except Fixit, she sat down next to me.  
  
"So whats her name?" I didn't say anything for the first few seconds. "Her name is Gabbie, I met her one day, in town." She looked at me. "You love her don't you." I began to cry a little, and nodded to her question. "What happened?" I wipped my tears away, and leaned back. "She had to move to Seattle."  
  
"I'm sorry." Over the next couple of days I didn't leave my room, eat, or sleep, until the trip to Seattle came up.  
  
Gabbie's Version I met this great guy in town his name is Zero. He saved me from being hit from a car, thats what made me realize that he's possibly the one. For an entire week we spent every second together. Jogging, having lunch together, and just having fun. But when that week ended my father came up to me. "Gabbie the others are in trouble." I fallowed him into the livingroom.  
  
A man named White, was telling everyone about the transgenic were monsters. People who are dangerous, and would kill for no reason. I was not like that, from transgenics point we would never do something like that. "I can't believe that he would say that about me, and the others. Every transgenic is different, they are not will not hurt anyone unless were in self defence."  
  
"Were leaving tomarrow, for a place called Terminal City. You guys are immune to that place, and its best if you hide out there." I didn't disagree with him, even though he was really a doctor from Manticore, not my father. He helped me escape. I had that problem, because I was recovering from a lung transplant two months earlier.  
  
When I told Zero I was leaving, I was heart broken, knowing that I would never see him again, because I was a transgenic and he wasn't.  
  
Back to Zero I was so excited, everyone except Fix It was woundering why I was so happy. "Okay time to go." In a few hours I would be seeing her, I can't wait! When we got there, we went to Terminal City first, finding Max and seeing other transgenics.  
  
I walked into into the main hall seeing everyone that I havn't seen in months. "Hey 918 whats up." "Nothing, call me Brent." I sat down, and shook his hand. "They call me Zero, kinda nickname." "Cool." I looked around, and saw Max, and Alec. "Talk to you later." I got up, and walked over to them. "Hey guys." They looked up, and were surpried to see me.  
  
"Hey Zero, great to see you." "Yeah buddy, so where are the others?" Alec said shaking his hand. "Probably looking around for other members of the old unit." "Hey Alec, Max, we got a possible sighting in sector nine." A trans human said yelling at them. "Sorry Zero, but we gotta split later." "Bye." I walked around the place, looking at everyone being so happy, with being free.  
  
I walked down a street to the main area where the X6's slept. I saw everyone in my unit, and then I saw the one person I thought that I would never see......Gabbie. "Gabbie is that you?" She turned around, and it was her. She ran up to me, and gave me the biggest hug. I knew that Fix it, and the others were watching, but I didn't care. Bullet , and Fix it came up to us.  
  
"So this is her, this is the wounderful Gabbie. I've been hearing so much about." I smiled, giving her another hug. "Yeah this is her." I pulled her into a abandon building, and we talked for hours. "I never knew that you were a transgenic." "Yeah, I am." I was so surprised she didn't really seem like one. "I was suppose to be a IT consentrait, but when I was two, I showed no intrest in it. So I was sent to be a soldier."  
  
We talked for hours, telling each other what we have been doing, and that we would never be apart. I think that I love her, but I'm afaid to tell her that I do.  
  
Gabbie's Thoughts Arriving in Terminal City, made me happy, aswell as sad, because Zero wasn't here. I saw everyone from my unit, my classess. "Hey Max this is Gabbie." "Hey." "Hey, so Gabbie what training do you have?" I walk with her down a alley and onto the main X6 street. "Mostly medial training, I was suppose to be an IT, but they switvhed me when I was two." "Sounds good, we'll call you when someone goes into labor." She stopped into front of a building. "Okay."  
  
"You can stay here, there are a couple others that live here." "Thanks." She left, and I went inside. I walked upstairs, and set my stuff on empty bed. When I was unpacking someone came in. "Oh, hi I'm Amy." I got up to shake her hand. "I'm Gabbie." "I know you, we were in that International confrence of genetics in Canada." I smiled. "Yeah, that would have been successful, if that fight didn't break out. I don't remember a lot about it, because I was the first one to get shot."  
  
I talked to her for a while, then went into the streets to see the others. I walked around seeing everyone. As the days went by I missed Zero even more, occupying my time. Delivering the babies, and tending to injured transgenics. Then the most wounderful thing happened, I was talking to an old friend, when I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Gabbie is that you?" I turned around and saw Zero. I was so happy that I ran up to him, and gave him the biggest hug ever. Two people from his unit came over to us. "So this is her, this is the wounderful Gabbie. I've been hearing so much about." I smiled, giving her another hug. "Yeah this is her." I was so happy to see him.  
  
He pulled me into a building and we talked for hours. About how I was orignaly a IT consentrate then trianed in medical field. I think that Zero, and I are perfect for each other.  
  
Back to Zero We were still tlking when Alec came in. "Hey Gabbie, we have a X5 with broken leg, and a arm slit open." "Okay I'll be there in a sec." He left, and she turned back towards me. "Sorry, but I've gotta go. Bye." She kissed me, and then left.  
  
I walked outside, and met up with the others. "Hey Zero we got a hotel room. We have to go check in." "Okay." We walked back to the main enternce, I saw Gabbie coming, and ran up to her. "Hey I'll be back later." "Okay." I kissed her, and then left.  
  
We got into the truck, and I sat in the back. Ralph, and Fix it sat in the back with me. "So I talked with Gabbie for a few minutes. She's really nice, I hope your happy." I smiled. "I am happy with her." "Any lip action?" "Bullet!" Ralph yelled at him for being rude, but I didn't care. "What do you think?" I said smiling.  
  
"Thats my boy!" We started to laugh. "Okay you guys are dogs." "Really, men, dogs nothing different." We got there, every one was in the market place next door. Ralph, and Bullet were hand, and hand. "This place is livly." "No sleep for us then." They laughed, and I walked into the building.  
  
Bullet, and I walked up to the desk, to get the keys. While the others went into the lounge. "Hi I'm here to get the keys to the Ducan room." They lady handed him the keys. "Here you go sir." She said smiling. "Thank you." "Come on guys." We went to our room, I waited until everyone was asleep, until I left.  
  
I took the ruck to Terminal City to see Gabbie. I couldn't stand being away from her. I walked up to the gates, noticing that they were protestors in front of it, I walked to find another way in. I walked around to the back, and jumped over the fence. I walked down an alley to get to the main building when I saw someone with a camera.  
  
I grabbed him, and pinned him up against the wall. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" I said grabbing his camera from him. "The people have the right to know about you freaks." "We maybe freaks, but we have a right to be left alone." I let him done, and then punched him, knocking him out. I took him, to an alley on the other side of the fence, and left him there.  
  
I went back to Terminal City to find Gabbie, when Max stopped me. "Hey Zero who was that?" I walked up to her. "So guy with a camera." I handed it to her. "I'll have Alec develop it." 


End file.
